It starts with a Birthday
by SalamandaLove
Summary: Ok first, sorry for the title, i dont have a name for it yet. Second yes, Raven is in it... Its Ravens first Grand Magic Games, after hearing about Fairy Tails constent defeats, shes determind to take part and do her best for her new guild. Though she meets some new people along the way, one person inpreticuler catches her eye. (I dont own Fairy Tail, but do own Raven.)


**~Un-named~**

Raven ran through the crowed streets of Mongolia, breathing heavy and stumbling often. Happy was flying close behind her, a small smirk pulling at the edge of his mouth.

_A loud knock on Ravens window distracted her from what she'd been going, she looked up over to the window. A familiar blue exceed stood on the ledge his paws pressed to the glass. Raven hurried over and opened it, straight away Happy flew in and hit Raven, she wrapped her arms around the exceed worriedly._

"_Hey Happy, what's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked, concern coating her tone. _

"_We need you down at the guild! A fight broke out between Natsu and Gray, i-it got pretty bad, not even Erza could stop them! And-and Natsu was calling for you" Happy looked close to tears as the words where thrown at her quickly. Raven snapped out of her state of shock, putting Happy on her bed, she went over to the wardrobe and pulled out her grey hoodie. Yanking her converses' on, she rushed out the apartment. Happy smirked and followed after her, that had been too easy._

Raven finally reached the guild and threw open the doors, she stepped in slightly afraid of what might be waiting for her. But instead of a wreaked guild hall and scattered bodies, she was greeted by a loud shout from many people of 'SUPPRISE!'. Raven stared dumbstruck at the scene in front of her: a large bandana above the bar that read 'Happy Birthday Raven', all her friends in Fairy Tail plus some others she didn't really know. Mira stood behind the bar, a huge, innocent, grin plastered on her face, she held out a chocolate cake with candles and 'Happy Birthday' on it, she scanned the room, eyes resting on Natsu.

"Wha- How? How did you know?!" She stuttered, still in shook. Not once in all her life had her birthday ever been celebrated before.

"This was Mira's idea" He grinned happily, then she was swallowed by a mob of people, all hugging her and wishing her a happy 18th.

Natsu soon rescued her, and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulled her to the bar where her cake awaited.

"Make a wish!" Mira sang. Rolling her eyes, Raven drew in a deep breath and blew the candles out with ease. Erza was staring at the cake, a hungry gleam shone in her eyes and Raven was quick to give her the first piece. Then she remembered Happy.

"Hey, what was that all about, you and Gray getting into a big fight?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the fire dragon slayer. He shrugged a sheepish grin on his face.

"Told you she'd believe it" Happy flew over and perched himself on Ravens head.

"If we'd told you the truth, then you wouldn't have come. We all know how much you dislike party's" Mira laughed as Ravens expression darkened.

"That reminds me, how did you even know it was today?" Raven had never told anyone about this sort of thing, for this exact reason, she hated it when people fussed over her at all.

"I may or may not have gone through your personal files" Mira smiled sweetly and Raven glared daggers at her.

It wasn't long before almost everyone was stupidly drunk. Raven sat at a table with; Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Gray. Mira was at the bar, cleaning out dirty glasses and taking orders from her drunk guild mates. Everyone else was either partying or out cold on the floor.

"You guys didn't have to do this" Raven muttered, deeply embarrassed.

"Its your 18th Raven, its not everyday that comes around!" Lucy looked at her wide eyed, everyone else she knew loved to party till the crack of dawn on special accessions like this.

"Luce is right, oh and by the way we had your presents delivered to your apartment just after you left" Gray had unconsciously striped down to his boxers, as he lounged back against the chair.

"Gray your clothes…" Erza warned, while Raven let her head hit the table.

"Please tell me you didn't get me anything" Raven groaned, scrunching her eyes shut.

"Well, why wouldn't we get you anything?" Wendy asked, slightly confused. Raven sighed lightly, then lifted her head up to smile at her closest friends.

"Sorry, Im just not use to-" She waved her arms about "-all this…" The others nodded their heads in understanding. "Well, im officially _of age _so Im gonna go have a drink…Or two" Raven smirked, stood up and headed over to the bar.

Too many drinks later, Raven was on the table with Lucy, dancing. Lucy was attempting to get the, half naked, Gray to strip even more, while Raven was trying to dance with Natsu. Erza was eating the rest of Ravens cake, not bothering to sort out the girls, the two, for once, helpless boys would have to deal with this by themselves. Levy had taken Wendy home, in fear that the young girl might have been mentally scared at the sight of Lucy and Raven's drunk states.

"Natsssssssuuuu dance with meee!" Raven pleaded, Natsu looked over at Gray for help, but Gray had his own problems, Lucy had pushed him down onto a chair and had straddled him, lightly kissing his cheeks and neck, her hands pressed against his bare chest. Raven put her hands either side of his head, and forced him to look back at her, she pouted childishly. "Please, its my 18th birthday". Natsu frowned then gave in, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down on her, Raven smirked and giggled as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Silly, who knew you'd get this drunk" Natsu grinned nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Whaaaat? Im not dr- _hic_ - unk, stupid Natsu" She pulled away and flicked his nose.

_**Sorry it's a short part. I might not be able to get the next part up quickly, Im busy with school and homework, seriously im drowning in it. **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes, no ones perfect.**_

_**Reviews and faves are always appreciated.**_


End file.
